I Belong With You
by welton
Summary: The estranged daughter of Minerva McGonagall leaves school in America to return home with intentions of joining the Order. How will her mother handle the news, and how will she handle the relationship that begins to blossom between her daughter and known troublemaker Fred Weasley? Fred/OFC. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: The Hogwarts Express**

"Platform 9 ¾" Renee pondered as she examined the ticket in her hands. She eyed the platforms around her with frustration.

"I must be missing something." She thought, shoving the ticket into her pocket and shouldering her duffle bag. She leaned back against a post and surveyed her surroundings. For a long while she was alone in the corridor and then she saw it; a family of strangely dressed wizards trying their best to fit in with the muggles in the station. Renee watched intently as they steadied themselves and ran straight through the column she was leaning against.

"There it is." She smirked. She grabbed her suit case and tugged it about ten feet in front of the column. "Here goes nothing."

She ran as fast as she could and the transition between the musty air of the station and the brisk chill of the open platform trapped the air in her lungs. She steadied herself and took in the sight of all of the families hurrying to get their children settled; the excitement of the returning students and the fear of the first years that didn't know what to expect.

She moved silently through all of the commotion and tugged her suitcase on to the train, wandering down the passage in search of an empty compartment. She reached the very back of the train with no luck before a door slid open behind her.

"Hello love, I don't think I recognize you."

She turned to see a boy about her age with a head full of dreadlocks.

"You wouldn't. I'm not from around here." She replied.

He stepped forward, "Well, we have an open seat if you'd like to join us." He gestured into the room behind him. "We can fit your bags."

Renee thought for a moment and then offered him a smile. "Sure. Thank you!"

He reached out and grabbed the handle of her suitcase. "I'm Lee!"

"Renee."

He beamed at her. "Pleasure! Come on."

She followed him into the compartment and nervously tucked her hair behind her ear as she drew the attention of the other inhabitants. They were identical twins with hair as red as a setting sun and mischievous grins.

"This is Fred, That's his brother George." Lee nodded over to the twins and then turned to hoist her luggage into the overhead compartment.

They both rose and extended their hands, nudging each other out of the way to greet her first.

Renee tried to avoid a furious blush as she introduced herself and shook their hands.

The slightly taller twin that she understood to be Fred gave his brother a rough shove, tripping him into the seat across the way.

"Have a seat!" he smirked, motioning to the spot beside him.

"Thanks." She laughed and accepted.

George narrowed his eyes at his twin and crossed his arms as Lee sat beside him.

"So if you aren't from around here, where **are** you from?" Lee enquired.

"Well, I was born here. I've been abroad for the past six years." Renee sighed. "I just finished my term at the Salem Academy of the Magical Arts in America."

"So what brings you to Hogwarts then? You aren't going to be a teacher are you?" George asked, "You seem too young, and not nearly uptight enough."

"No, no…I'm no teacher." Renee replied earning a sigh of relief. "My mum is though." She shrugged.

George's eyes grew wide and Fred stifled a laugh as George offered a swift apology.

"Who is your mum then?"

"Professor Minerva McGonagall." Renee replied.

Fred's eyes lit up. "McGonagall has a daughter? You've got to be kidding me? Why didn't you go to Hogwarts?"

"Would you want to have your mum at school with you all of the time?" Renee leaned in, "Knowing all of your friends, knowing all of your **girlfriends**? I would have loved to go to Hogwarts and follow in mum's footsteps but just…not with her there."

Fred smiled and Renee shook her head.

"I know how horrible that sounds."

"Not horrible at all, we love our mum but the best part of school is that she has no idea what we get up to." Fred replied. "Well, mostly no idea."

"Oh, and I bet you get up to a lot." Renee said with a devilish expression.

Fred leaned closer to her; "We get in to enough!" he winked.

George and Lee looked to each other and shook their heads.

"Happens every time, doesn't it Georgey boy?" Lee laughed.

"I'm sure I'll find a girl after he's married." George sighed.

"So, can we expect the pleasure of your company for a while or are you just stopping by?" Fred asked.

"Honestly? I'm not sure. Mum doesn't know I'm coming." Renee shrugged.

"Well, can't wait to see the joyful reunion. Hopefully you can still find time to allow us to give you the patented Weasley tour of the castle." Fred smiled, "Fully loaded with all essential secret passageways, of course."

"I'd like that." Renee smiled.  
She looked down and studied her hands in her lap for a moment. Would it really be a "joyful reunion", she wondered.

The four of them spent the remainder of the ride getting to know each other and swapping stories of their school years. Renee told them about Salem Academy, with its houses named after spectacular breeds of dragon. The twins remarked on how their brother Charlie should have gone there. They discussed Quidditch and the boys were all impressed to hear that Renee played the position of Chaser on her house's team.

As the train roared into the Hogwarts station Renee could feel her heart begin to pound in her chest.

They all grabbed their bags and she gasped at the beauty of the castle as they made their way off of the train.

"Is it anything like Salem?" George asked, noticing her look of awe.

"Not at all." She shook her head. "Our campus was very solemn due to the nature of Salem's history…the witch hunts. This though, this is…"

"Beautiful?" Fred offered.

She smiled at him. "Yes."

"The castle isn't bad either." He winked. "Now come on, let's get to the carriages."


	2. Chapter 2 Like Mother Like Daughter

**CHAPTER 2: Like mother like daughter**

Renee tried desperately to calm her nerves as she approached the huge castle doors. She knew that her mother waited to greet the first years in the entrance hall at the beginning of each term. She had bid her new friends goodbye as she departed the carriage, even though Fred had suggested he walk her inside. She knew she had to do this alone. As soon as she entered she met the familiar green eyes, so much like her own, and the look of shock they conveyed almost sent her reeling back out the door.

Immediately her mother waded through the sea of children and gripped her arm, pulling her off into a side corridor. They walked far enough inside that they could no longer hear the commotion before Minerva turned to face her.

"Mum!" she exclaimed, feeling a surge of emotion.

"What on earth are you doing here?" said Minerva sternly. "Why aren't you at school?"

Renee pulled a newspaper from her bag with a headline that read "The Boy Who Lies".

"Did you think I would miss this? He's back, isn't he?"

Minerva ripped the paper out of her daughter's hand. "Where did you get this? Do they really deliver the Daily Prophet to Salem?"

"I have my ways, mum." Renee shrugged.

"You're about to have a way, a way right back to school. What are you thinking? You're supposed to be starting your seventh year right now safe and far, far away." Minerva practically yelled.

Renee felt awful, it wasn't common for her mother to lose her composure.

"I belong here mum. I belong here with you. I can help, I'm talented mum. I can join the Order."

Minerva looked enraged at this suggestion. "Join the order? I will have you nowhere near the Order."

"Why? You can risk your life for the greater good but I-"

"Yes. Yes that is exactly it. I can risk my life but I cannot and I will not risk you."

Minerva cut her off mid-sentence. She wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter and Renee could feel tears moisten her cloak.

"I can't lose you. I lost your father, I can't lose you."

Renee didn't have a response; she just embraced her mother tighter.

After what seemed like a lifetime Minerva let go. She wiped her eyes and fixed her daughter with her sternest glare.

"Now, you will wait in my office until after the sorting ceremony is over. I will send you a meal from the feast and when I have finished my duties we will discuss what to do with you from there."

Renee nodded, she knew better than to press the issue, especially on such an important night for the school. She followed her mother through confusing passageways and up flights of stairs until they finally came in to a well-furnished room with a large oak desk and tartan patterned chairs and sofa.

"Make yourself at home." Minerva gestured to the sofa. "I will return to you as soon as I can."

With that her mother vanished from sight and Renee found herself alone with her thoughts. She wasn't sure what she had expected to happen; she knew her mother wouldn't welcome the idea with open arms and throw her on to the front lines of battle but she didn't think she would be shot down so quickly. She felt foolish for causing such a commotion and what if her mother shipped her back off to Salem after she had missed a week of courses already.

"Not my most well thought out plan." She said aloud though there was no one save the paintings of prior Transfiguration Professors to hear her.

It was only a matter of hours but she felt like she had aged six years by the time she heard the rustling of two pairs of feet making their way toward the door.

She sat up and watched expectantly as her mother swept into the room holding a tattered old hat. She was followed closely by a curious looking older wizard with his half-moon spectacles resting on the tip of his long nose.

"Why you look just like your mother did at your age. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Albus Dumbledore." He said wistfully.

"After discussing the situation extensively we have decided that here, inside these walls may be the safest place for you." Minerva exhaled heavily. "You will stay here and complete a seventh year where I can watch over you. After graduation we can re-address your wish to join the Order."

Renee felt a sense of absolute relief wash over her.  
"You will be sorted without ceremony and immediately placed into your house." Dumbledore explained, he gestured to the hat in Minerva's hands.

Minerva walked up and placed the hat firmly onto Renee's head before she could protest. Renee was startled; as soon as the fabric touched her head she could hear a voice. It hummed a tune and deliberated for only seconds before shouting, "A heart of gold, brave and true, it can only be Gryffindor for you!"

She opened her eyes and she could swear she saw a grin on her mother's face, if only for a moment before she said, "Well, obviously. You **are** my daughter after all."

Dumbledore smiled fondly at her and then placed a hand on Minerva's shoulder.

"It's been a long night, hasn't it? Perhaps we should all get some rest."

Minerva nodded and the two women bid him farewell.

"Come on, I will show you to the Gryffindor common room and assign you to your dormitory."

Renee couldn't help but feel satisfied as she followed behind her mother. They went up staircases that moved on their own and she hoped she could find Fred tomorrow and would be able to take him up on that tour. She would surely never find her way around on her own. They came to a stop on a high landing before a portrait of a fat woman holding a glass of wine.

"Password?" the Fat Lady squealed in a high pitch tone.

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia." Minerva stated confidently and the portrait swung open to reveal a glorious room with lions head tapestries hanging from every wall.

As soon as they stepped in Renee spotted a welcome sight, Fred and George were lying across arm chairs talking to another red headed boy and a girl with ferociously curly hair.

"Welcome to your common room." Minerva sighed. "Miss Granger, would you mind showing my daughter to her dormitory, I'd like her to share a room with you." She called over to the curly headed girl.

Fred and George immediately looked over and a grin spread across Fred's lips five miles wide.

Hermione sprang to attention and rushed over, taking Renee by the arm.

"I didn't know that you had a daughter, this is wonderful! I hope we will be great friends."

Renee smiled weakly at her as Hermione dragged her away towards the stairs and then she turned her head to see Fred lean back in his chair with a satisfied smile.

"Welcome to Gryffindor!" He winked at her, "I guess we will have plenty of time together after all."


	3. Chapter 3 The First Day

**CHAPTER 3 The first day**

Renee pulled the blanket over her head in a desperate attempt to block out the sun as the curtains surrounding her four post bed were ripped open.

"Come on wake up you wouldn't want to be late on your first day, would you?" Hermione called joyfully, she tugged the blanket away from Renee and shoved a piece of parchment into her face. "Your mum gave me your class schedule; I'm to make sure you find your way around alright."

Renee grunted and sat up, her black hair a disheveled mess. "Great, can you do that in about half an hour?"

Hermione fixed her with a glare that was startlingly similar to her mothers.

"No, if you aren't early than you are late and I am never late."

"Great friends, I'm sure." Renee mumbled under her breath as she hoisted herself out of bed.

Hermione placed the parchment into her hands and gestured toward her bags that had been delivered to the room the prior night. "Get dressed. Your mum took the liberty of altering your old school robes. Uniform is in the trunk at the foot of your bed."

It wasn't long before Renee was ready and the two began their stroll down to the great hall. Hermione asked many questions about Renee's academic achievements and was thrilled to hear that Renee was a very accomplished witch, often achieving the highest marks in her class. She asked about Salem Academy, the interest that Hermione took in hearing about other schools amused Renee highly.

"You should be a teacher; you seem to live for this." Renee observed.

"I don't live for this." Hermione scoffed. "I just feel that a good education is a crucial foundation for any aspiring witch. Being women we need knowledge or we risk being underestimated our entire lives. Knowledge is more beneficial than wealth or power…with knowledge we can have everything else in due time."

Renee smirked at her. "I feel like I should keep an eye on you, you seem like some sort of mastermind."

Hermione smiled back, "You're wise, take after Professor McGonagall I see."

"I don't know about that. I've been told that I am my father's daughter but that may just be my stubborn streak. Mum turned down his marriage proposal no less than five times before she finally realized he wouldn't give in and she relented. Don't get me wrong, she loved him fully mum is just…she didn't need a ceremony to know she belonged with him, you know?" Renee explained. "Feminist until the end, too, mum kept her maiden name. That's why I am not a McGonagall; my surname is Urquart."

"I respect your mum more by the minute!" Hermione laughed. "Here we are!" she led the way into the great hall and Renee stared in awe at her surroundings.

The ceiling perfectly reflected the sky above and the long tables that lined the room were clad in their respective house colors with banners flying high amidst floating candles. The room was noisy and full of commotion from all angles as students had their fill of a buffet of breakfast foods and juices.

Hermione led the way to the Gryffindor table and Renee was happy to see that Fred and George along with Lee were sitting near a group of other students including the other redheaded boy she had seen them with last night and none other than the boy who lived.

Renee made her way to the open spot next to Fred and kicked her legs over the bench, taking a seat.

"Morning." She yawned.

"Well good morning sunshine." Fred beamed at her. "Is that your schedule?"

She offered him the parchment that she had tucked inside of her robe and he and George looked it over with delight.

"A seventh year as well I see?" George exclaimed. "We have mostly the same classes, save for Quidditch practice!"

"I'm supposed to show her around between my lessons and get her where she needs to be." Hermione interjected.

"Now, now, 'Mione I think we've got it from here." Fred dismissed her and winked at Renee. "Besides we are old friends."

Renee patted Hermione's arm to comfort her and gave her a reassuring look. "Don't worry; we go way back to the train yesterday. I'm sure he can handle guide duties."

"You had better not fool around with the professor's daughter's well-being." Hermione warned.

"I'm offended you would even imply such a thing!" George scoffed, nudging his brother with his elbow. "If he were going to fool around it certainly wouldn't be with her well-being…"

Harry chuckled at this and took the opportunity to introduce himself. "I'm Harry."

"I know." Renee replied casually. "Your tales of adventure reach far and wide. Pleasure to meet you, I'm Renee."

The group sat and enjoyed their breakfast. Renee realized that the other red headed boy was in fact the twins' younger brother Ron. She had heard much about him in letters from her mother. Before long it was time to bid the infamous trio of Harry, Ron and Hermione farewell and set off on a stroll to her first class.  
She had been walking casually between Fred and Lee until Lee had suddenly remembered he needed something from his room. He urged George to accompany him back to Gryffindor tower and George rolled his eyes before excusing himself. It was obviously a ploy to leave Fred alone with the new girl.

"So." Fred began once they were on their own. "Why are you here, really? I mean don't get me wrong I'm glad for it but…You made it seem as though you had graduated and were just stopping by for a visit. Why are you in seventh year classes?"

"Because I didn't graduate." She replied simply. "I just decided not to return to Salem. I had business to attend to here."

"What kind of business?" Fred asked.

"I just…I don't want to get into it. I thought I could help and maybe I can just apparently not until after school." She shrugged.

"Because he's back?" Fred turned to her; he took in her startled expression. "My parents are in the Order. I will be too once I graduate."

She sighed. "Well, I guess being a do-gooder comes naturally when you pal around with the boy who lived all of the time. Tell me, when was the last time you saved the world?"

"Last Tuesday." He replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

She laughed. "Yeah, well…that was my idea too. I saw the headlines; I heard what Harry said about his return. Mum has been weird lately; I can feel it something has happened. I wanted to join the fight…I'm useless in Salem."

"But your mum won't let you?" Fred asked.

"Looks like the battle can't start until after the school year ends." She smirked.

"Guess not." He stated. "Well, if we must wait to be heroes I'm glad we can wait together."

She felt her cheeks flush with color. "…Me too."

Fred wasn't accustomed to feeling anxious around women but it took all of his nerve to reach out and gently brush his hand against hers.

Their eyes met and they shared a smile. As she was about to take his hand George appeared and shoved his way between them.

"Rumor has it we will be learning a Disillusionment Charm today; could be useful for the business." George exclaimed.

"The business?" Renee enquired.

Fred shrugged it off. "I'll explain later."

"Is modesty even a quality you have, Fred?" Lee laughed as he appeared beside him. "You're looking at quite the entrepreneur here. One half of the brains behind the finest magical novelties the world has to offer."

"Oh really?" Renee raised an eyebrow. "What kind of products do you make?"

Fred reached into his robes and revealed a handful of sweets. "If you ever need to get out of a boring class these may come in handy. Eat the orange half and you will be depositing your breakfast all over your desk, chew the purple half and you'll be fit to run a marathon in your hour of leisure time."

"How clever!" Renee was delighted as he placed them into her hand and she tucked them away. "I wonder if mum would notice if I became ill in all of her classes."

"You don't want to miss your mum's classes." Fred came to a stop in front of a large doorway. "She really is one of the most brilliant teachers we have. We are here, first up is Charms."

The lesson was fun; Professor Flitwick was much more illuminating than her Charms Professor back in Salem. The class all paired off and practiced on each other; Disillusionment Charms turn the user or their target near invisible by blending them in with their environment. Renee could see the wheels turning in the twins' heads for ways to incorporate their new skill into products and she was immersed in practicing on Lee.

Renee's first day of classes went well, she felt comfortable amidst her new friends and the professors were all impressive aside from the new Defense Against the Dark Arts post which was held by a ministry appointed pygmy puff with an axe to grind. Her last class of the day was her mother's; Transfiguration.

She took a seat in the back as not to call too much attention to herself and Fred promptly sat beside her.

The topic of the class was Human Transfiguration and they would all be working with mirrors to change the color of their hair. This particular lesson proved to be hard for most of the students and by the end of an hour only Fred had managed to move his hair to a slightly less bright shade of red.

"Miss Urquart." McGonagall fixed her knowing glare upon her daughter. "I can't help but notice that you haven't even tried to complete the lesson. Is your knowledge on the subject so advanced that I have nothing to teach you?"

Renee sighed and mumbled an apology before sitting up straight and whispering an incantation. With a swish of her wand her hair turned a brilliant purple.

"I see." McGonagall replied with a mixture of pride and irritation, "Ten points to Gryffindor. We will continue our lessons in Human Transfiguration tomorrow, you are all dismissed."

Renee quickly got up and Fred followed behind, not wanting to lose her in the hall. As he caught up to her McGonagall could vaguely make out that he took Renee's hand.

She shook her head and rounded on her desk, sitting calmly and allowing herself to think. She knew it wasn't an ideal situation and tried to put herself into Renee's shoes. Would she have wanted to take a class taught by her mother; and how do you teach your daughter without showing favoritism. Renee was an advanced student, no doubt but there must be a balance for them to work comfortably together. She made a decision to call Renee to her office later and discuss the situation. She also made a note to enquire about Renee's involvement with the Weasley boy. It could have been innocent enough; perhaps they are becoming friends but the image of him taking her daughter's hand caused her great distress. Fred Weasley was no stranger to many of the girls at Hogwarts over the years and she feared for her daughter's emotional stability if they were to become involved, much less the trouble he could get her into academically and otherwise.

"I will just speak to her after dinner." She thought and she smiled. As difficult as it would be going forward she couldn't deny it was a challenge she was happy to have. Renee deciding to attend school abroad was a very difficult decision to come to terms with and their relationship suffered greatly because of it. Perhaps this year could be a chance to repair that damage; and perhaps if she treaded carefully she could use this year to persuade her daughter not to join the Order of the Phoenix…perhaps she could protect her.


	4. Chapter 4 Don't Press Your Luck

**CHAPTER 4: Don't Press Your Luck**

"Oi! Hold on! That was brilliant!" Fred weaved through a tangle of students exiting the class room and without thinking about it grasped Renee's hand as he caught her. "Slow down, woman. Seriously that was great! Can you show me?"

"It was nothing." She shook her head and the purple hue fell away leaving her natural black hair.

"No one else in the class could do that so it wasn't nothing. Can you please show me?" he caught her eye and she nodded.

"What do I get in return?"

"The pleasure of my company." Fred offered.

"pass." She smirked and he planted his feet, bringing her to a stop in front of him. As she realized that they were indeed holding hands she was removed from her haze and instantly felt the butterflies rise inside of her. It was evident by his face and the way his eyes darted down to their hands and then back up to meet hers that he had the same revelation.

"Okay I suppose you drive a hard bargain." She mumbled.

He stepped closer to her and placed his other hand on her chin, tilting her face up toward his. He leaned in so closely that his scent filled her senses and for once a serious expression was on his normally playful face.  
"I know you feel awkward but don't hide yourself away in there because she's your mum. You need to deal with those feelings and move on because you are brilliant. Show everyone."

"You just want me to earn us more house points." Renee laughed.

"Hey, if you can shine while simultaneously making Slytherin look bad isn't that a win/win situation?"

She gave him a shove and he stumbled back a foot while chuckling.

"Oh come on, love! If we are going to be friends you'll need a thicker skin."

"We will see about that Weasley." She winked and stepped back, turning on her heel and setting off at a brisk pace ahead of him.

Before long all of the students were in the great hall for dinner. Renee found her way to a seat beside Hermione and they discussed her first day of classes. Fred, George and Lee were all nowhere to be found so Renee could only assume that they were off working on their products.

Hermione was in the middle of a story about how she felt that they could have assigned more homework for the first day back to force students out of their summer stupors when Minerva approached the table.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Miss Granger but I was wondering if I might borrow Renee for a moment?"

"Of course!" Hermione practically bowed to her teacher and Renee gave her a funny look as she did.

"My office?" Minerva suggested and Renee nodded.

As they strolled the corridors together Renee cleared her throat and began.

"I should apologize again."

"Why do you say that?" Minerva inquired.

"I wasn't ignoring you. I don't want you to think I was being disrespectful, I'm sorry I didn't participate."

Minerva was taken aback; she didn't expect this to be so easy.

"I shouldn't have emphasized it either." Minerva added.

"It's just…" Renee sighed.

"Strange." They said in unison and smiled.

They came to the office and Minerva motioned for Renee to have a seat. She poured them each a cup of tea and sat beside her.

"It isn't any easier for me to have you here, you know, but that doesn't mean I am not glad for it."

"I thought you were mad." Renee confessed.

"I wasn't thrilled that you didn't discuss it with me before running into a warpath with thoughts of glory." Minerva sipped her tea thoughtfully. "However, I am not mad. I missed you."

Renee softened at this and reached out, placing her hand over her mother's. "I missed you too."

Minerva smiled at her daughter endearingly and placed her cup on the saucer. "So can we make this work together?"

"I think we can." Renee exclaimed.

"Well, since that was so unexpectedly simple, perhaps we can discuss your affiliation with the Weasley boy?" Minerva raised her eyebrow and Renee's eyes widened.

"So perhaps not then?" Minerva smirked.

"Don't press your luck tonight, mum." Renee laughed.

"Fair enough." Minerva shrugged. "Just please be careful."

"Well." Renee stood and finished her tea in a gulp. "Since you said 'please' I'll consider it. Have a good night mum."

"You don't gulp, tea. I didn't raise you in a barn." Minerva called after her.

She smiled as the door closed behind her daughter and she sat back in her chair contentedly.

Weeks passed without incident. Renee grew closer to Lee and the twins by the day but as yet it was strictly a friendship between her and Fred regardless of how much they teased at wanting more. One day as they were heading to lunch they noticed a crowd growing in the hall and they approached slowly to see McGonagall and the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge, in a heated debate in front of the great hall. Students had gathered in a circle and Renee pushed her way through to the front.

"Well I must be mistaken because I would hope you are not questioning my teaching methods." Umbridge proclaimed loudly.

"Not your methods of education, more so your archaic form of so-called discipline." McGonagall asserted herself, holding her head high and showing her dominance over the short squat woman before her.

"Archaic?" Umbridge squealed. "Well, things at Hogwarts are far worse than I ever imagined. The minister will want to hear about this."

McGonagall looked to be preparing quite the comeback and Renee quickly burst into the disagreement, clutching her mother's arm and turning her to face her.

"Have you forgotten about our extra help sessions? I'm really struggling with that Multicorfors charm." Renee bluffed and steered her mother away from the confrontation.

"Yes, yes." Minerva exhaled heavily. "How silly of me. Let's go."

Renee caught Fred's eye and offered a weak smile as she motioned for him to continue on to lunch without her and she guided her mother through the castle until they reached the covered bridge. Minerva let the wind wash over her and she offered an apology to Renee.

"Don't do that mum, I'm proud of you. She isn't worth it, though. What caused that?" Renee asked.

"She used a dark form of old magic on the Potter boy." Minerva replied; rage still vivid on her features. "She punished him with blood, I won't stand for that."

Renee was startled by this but she offered her mother a reassuring hand.

They stood in silence for a long while just staring out at the castle grounds.

"Is everything alright?" Fred asked. He didn't see Renee again until much later that night when she climbed through the portrait hole into the common room looking thoroughly defeated.

"No." Renee replied honestly. "Umbridge is a problem."

"I could have told you that the first day." He replied.

"I went to the library with Hermione. She's fired up about something. I can't believe what is going on in this school right now. Salem would never allow a student to be treated the way Umbridge treated Harry."

"I don't think she was allowed, per se." Fred shrugged. Instinctively he wrapped an arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder, again intoxicated by his scent.  
"Let me show you something?" he asked.

She met his eyes and he smiled softly.

"Okay." She nodded.

"Tomorrow, after dinner, meet me in the courtyard?" he asked.

She smiled. "Of course."

He grinned and then bit his lip.

"Well, love, as much as it pains me to leave you…I need to go take care of something."

"Oh really? What is that?" she asked.

"You will see tomorrow." He assured her. He kissed her hand and with that she was left alone with nothing but her thoughts and her rapidly beating heart to keep her company.


	5. Chapter 5 All of Me

**CHAPTER 5: All of me**

For the first time Renee was up earlier than any of her roommates the next morning. She gathered her things and snuck away to the showers before anyone could bother her. Her nerves were on fire and she tried desperately to calm herself as she wondered what Fred could possibly want to show her. She must have tried six different hair styles before she settled on wild curls with a flash of red underneath her naturally black hair. She did her makeup in shades of purple with bold black lines making her eyes resemble green cat eyes and she put a cherry gloss on her lips. She braced herself and stared into the mirror for a moment, scrutinizing every angle of her face until she determined that she looked ok. She dressed in her uniform and set off for the common room; draping herself casually over an arm chair until it was time to leave for her first class.

Fred was conspicuously missing the entire day which didn't put her mind at ease for a second as she sat beside George and Lee. Neither of them so much as dropped a hint as to where he was or what he had planned, perhaps they didn't know. She hated the surge of emotions running through her and wished with all of her might that she could stop anticipating his motives; if she spent the whole day dreaming up romantic scenarios and then he just wanted to show her some way he had come up with to prank Umbridge she knew the heartbreak she would be in for and it would only be her own fault. It felt like the longest day of her life as her last class came to an end and immediately she rushed out into the hall. She was too nervous to eat dinner so she made her way to the courtyard and got comfortable on a bench. She was half way through her required reading by the time she felt a soft hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, hey!" she exclaimed, shoving her book back into her robes. "Where were you all day?"

"Decided to do a little product testing." He winked, "Had some preparations to make, you know? So I gave the old skiving snackbox a go."

"How mysterious." She raised an eyebrow and felt her heart skip a beat as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"I like to keep you guessing." He shrugged. "Speaking of, come along."

She followed him without question as the two treaded through the castle; they crossed through abandoned halls and came out through the castle entrance. She didn't say a word as they crossed the grounds until he led her to the foot of a sinister looking tree that thrashed about of its own volition.

"Stay back a bit, hold on." He picked up a stone and swished his wand, sending the stone flying into a knot in the trees bark and the tree became deadly still revealing a passageway in its roots.

"Fred, where are you bringing me?" Renee quickly looked around to be sure they weren't seen.

"Trust me!" he implored and again took her by the hand, willing her forward as they stepped into the dark.

"Lumos!" he whispered, lighting the cavernous trench around them.  
Renee's heart was pounding and she was unsure if it was from the contact, the fear of being caught or the general fear of being crushed to death if the dirt walls caved in.

They walked on for what felt like an eternity, until they came to a hatch in the floor.

"Here we are, love. After you!" he pushed the hatch open and she could see a warm glow pouring out.

Trusting him she willed herself forward and he gave her a boost as she found herself in a small room that looked as though it hadn't been occupied in years. The wallpaper was old and shredded and the furniture was mostly broken but amid the destruction there was the most beautiful display she had ever seen. Candles floated in midair, blooming out of roses that glowed with their warmth. There was a blanket and cushions in the middle of the floor and a basket bursting with food nicked from the kitchens. He climbed in behind and closed the hatch, shutting them in the dazzling firelight together.

"Do you like it?" he asked nervously, his hands shoved deeply in his pockets.

She turned to face him and she couldn't find the words as she studied his features, how perfect he looked…how he somehow appeared innocent…she simply nodded in response.

"Sit!" he willed her toward the blanket and he took a seat. "I have something else to show you."

"Like this wasn't enough?" she laughed nervously.  
"Don't mock me, I'm trying to impress the prettiest girl in school." He scoffed. "Now sit down, woman!"

An uncontrollable smile spread across her face and she sat down across from him.

He reached into his robe and pulled out a bit of what looked like tinsel. He tapped it with his wand and whispered an incantation as it sprung to life. It whizzed past her and circled her twice; she followed it with her eyes as it lapped the room shooting off glorious colored sparks in all directions until it reached the center of the ceiling where streams sprouted from either side forming a heart that spanned every color of the spectrum before running itself through with an arrow and exploding into confetti that floated down on them.

She gasped at the climax of the show, the loud pop and the sparkling rain.

"Fred." She locked eyes with him and for once he looked as nervous as she felt. "That was amazing. That was truly an impressive bit of magic."

"We've been working on these for a while. We have all kinds of shapes and colors but this one…this was what happened while I was thinking of you."

She felt the blush rise in her cheeks and swore she could hear her own heart, the blood rushing through her veins… he slowly leaned in and she forgot everything else as she closed her eyes.

His hand brushed her cheek and then came to rest on her neck as his lips gently touched hers. It was soft at first but became more urgent the second she grabbed the collar of his robes and pulled him closer. She parted her lips and deepened the kiss and he moaned gently into her embrace.

He eased her back onto one of the cushions and pressed himself into her, propping himself up on his elbow and kissing from her lips down to the side of her neck, licking and sucking the sensitive spot below her ear.

Her body tensed in response and she loosened his robes, he helped her remove them and she dug her nails into the back of his school sweater as their lips met again.

He ran his free hand down the side of her body and over the curve of her behind until his fingertips delicately pushed under the hem of her skirt.

Her breath caught in her throat at the sudden sensation of his skin against her own and he broke their embrace.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry did I go too quickly here, I-" he stammered and she placed her fingertip over his lips and shushed him.

"No I was just…I didn't know what to expect coming here and I just need to know what this is to you before we progress…"

A smile instantly appeared on his face and he responded warmly, "What this is? That is simple. This is everything to me, love. You had me captive the moment you stepped into that train compartment. You are brilliant and you are bold and utterly beautiful…I'm yours if you'll have me."

His honesty in that moment shocked her and rendered her speechless. The only response she could think of was to kiss him again. Her senses were overwhelmed at the joy she felt throughout her entire being. Her fingers tangled in his hair and he pressed himself into her, both of them wanting to eliminate all of the distance between their bodies. She finally gathered her thoughts and as he broke the kiss to look at her again she admired him. She had been thrilled to have him as a friend since arriving at Hogwarts and now the thought of having him as more both excited and terrified her.

"I'll have you, Weasley." She sighed, "Just don't get all soft on me; I rely on your biting wit to get me through my days."

"Oh, you'll have my wit…" He replied, leaning down and nipping at her neck then trailing kisses down her collar bone until he reached the edge of her shirt and looked back at her, "You'll have all of me."


End file.
